wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Skippers
Skippers is a female RainWing. Living in a dark cave with no way out for most of her life, Skippers is a permanently grouchy dragon. A brave fighter, Skippers is loyal to those she likes and hates bullies. Skippers soon appears in Finding It All, as a soilder for Glory. Appearance Skippers is a beautiful but odd looking RainWing. Her scales are a orangey dark yellow, and her underbelly is bright orange. Skippers has jade green eyes. Her frills are black and dirty brown. Her horns are also black. Her two fangs show easily. Her wings are a dark orange and black. Skippers tail is the same to the rest of her tribe, curly and long. Powers Skippers is able to shoot vemon through her two fangs. Like most RainWings, it can kill most dragons if it enters the eyes or the bloodstream. If she shoots it at the scales, it leaves a permanent melting effect where the vemon hit it. Skippers can camoflage her scales to match her emotions, or her surroundings. Skills Skippers is great at tree gliding. She normally is shown using sleeping darts, showing she could be a good fighter. Which she is. Normally the most athletic RainWing, she can battle anything. Skippers is known to commonly a great dragon in battling and roasting her enemies (as in backtalking them). Weaknesses Skippers is known to very distant. She can be very nosy, eavedropping on everyone. Skippers may also be a little too inquisitive. If she has many friends, she would be asking questions constantly. History Skippers egg wasn't in the hatchery where all the eggs are muddled up. Instead, it hatched in a dark, pitch black cave. Dragons believe the dragonet picked her own name, Skippers, which is a dark butterfly. The cave was endless, and no dragon could ever come out. Most people believe this is due to the cave created by an animus, meant to trap people, since the cave was endless. Because Skippers had no sun to get energy, her scales were pitch dark. In fact, she was a dark dragon with no colour at all. She was terribly grouchy, and some believe she became voilent. Skippers like to ask herself questions, like if she could ever leave or if anyone would accept with dark scales. Normally, Skippers had to talk to herself to stop herself from becoming insane. Skippers, although terribly grumpy, took the time by battling. She began to train herself, practicing aiming with sticks to the cave wall, and pretending to tackle dragons. Skippers began really athletic, gaining muscular arms, something most RainWings don't have. Soon, the grumpy RainWing wanted to start a passion of training other dragons to become athletic, and to save themselves from threats. One day, Skippers used her claws to create a hole. Finally, after so long, she created a hole big enough for her crawl out. Excited, Skippers began to live in the forest, and made plans for her center. Soon, her scales began to change drastically. Her scales became dark orange, but still retained her black features. When Skippers planned to talk to Queen Glory about opening it, she saw some RainWings acting terribly lazy, eating apples and different types of fruit. Secretly jealous, Skippers didn't like the lazy dragons, due to them acting like they were perfect and got great lives, while Skippers had to live with the most disgusting food and nesrky became insane due to her dark residence. Queen Glory agreed to help Skippers build her center. Happy, Skippers soon got to work. Not many people entered, making Skippers angry. All her work, for nothing? Why did she live in a pitch cave for nothing? Why did shd build, just for no-one to show up? After a few months, no-one arrived. Furious, Skippers left the center, and called it abandoned. She soon got a passion for tree gliding, and became a professional at it. Now, Skippers works as an professional tree glider, and participates in contests all over Pyrrhia. Soon after, she retired and started to become a soilder for Queen Glory. Skippers helped her recruit her criminals and threw them in prision, being one of the best. Personality Relationships Seabed Skippers at first, seemed to not be a fan of the "criminal" SeaWing, even going to hand her over to Queen Coral. Despite her feirce and independent nature, Skippers likes Seabed for her protection of the SandWing she was with. However, she doesn't appreciate her helping Nightleaf. Semiarid Skippers doesn't have a positve opinon on the SandWing, nor a negative. She doesn't like her cowardly trait, and finds her annoying because of this. However, Skippers finds Semiarid very fun to be around, but is suspicious that she's friends with Seabed and Nightleaf. Nightleaf Out of all the criminals, Skippers despises Nightleaf most. She hates him for not only being a murderer, but being a nuisance to throw in prision. She calls him a very tough foe, and is very suspicious of those who like him and consider him a friend. Trivia * The Skippers is a type of butterfly. * Due to living in her for about her whole life, Skippers could never be happy like other RainWings. Gallery Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Athlete) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:Occupation (Soldier)